


Ink My Heart.

by lovinfandom



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinfandom/pseuds/lovinfandom
Summary: -Tattoo shop AU-Kara isn't from Krypton!After Kara's parents die in a car crash when she was 13 she was fostered by the Danvers, she grew up with Alex in a small town.Enter Lena Luthor, she was sent to live with her aunt in the small town because Lilian didn't want to focus on Lena after Lena came out as gay.So what happens when Lena opens a flower shop across from a tattoo shop and an old high school crush comes back.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena smiles as she stands in her own shop. She did it finally she made it to where she wanted to be, her own business, her love of flowers pushed her to open her own flower shop. The smells, colours and care it takes to grow and sell healthy flowers is very soothing for Lena, her aunt shared her love with her after moving to the small town and she never stopped loving flowers since.  
Lena named her shop after her late aunt who died 2 years ago from a heart attack so to keep her memory with something they both loved and wanted Lena has called her shop 'Mary Bloom' and even though she isn't with her for this journey she is with Lena in memory and that is good enough for Lena.  
Since 7 am Lena has been here arranging flowers and putting flowers out front, cleaning and setting up her shop for opening at 10 am.  
Looking down at her watch Lena see's that it's almost 10 am and she need's to get out her fliers for workers because she won't be able to do it all alone.  
It's 9:30 am so Lena picks up the small bunch of Roses and her help wanted flyer and goes to the shop across from her to ask if they'd put her flyer in their window.  
Locking her door Lena turns and looks at the tattoo shop across from her, in big black block letters DANVERS is written across the top of the shop and Lena can't help but remember the name.

As Lena pushes the door open she's washed by the scent of ink but also apples and cinnamon something Lena found unusual, her ears are filled with the sounds of quiet rock music playing and Lena gets the impression that whoever is in the shop isn't up for company because someone is laying on a sofa with their feet up and has a sketch pad over there face. Lena doesn't say anything just looks at the walls which are covered in drawings which Lena assumes are designs for tattoos and she can see the desk and the wall behind is covered in photograph and just as she's about to move forward to look closer, she is jerked by the sound of a door slamming open and she looks up to see a see a tall woman with red hair walk in, she's covered in tattoos she has them covering her arms and the part of her neck that Lena can see. Her nose is pierced as well as her lip and Lena thinks that this woman really does carry the look well.  
"Sorry about the wait, my sister is a lazy ass and won't get up," the red-haired woman says making the other girl groan and the red head to chuckle.  
"What can I do for ya?" she says leaning forward on her elbows to look at the woman in front of her.  
Suddenly Lena is nervous and self-conscious "Well I just moved into the shop across from you and I need help trying to hire people and I thought if possible that I'd be able to put a flyer up in your window?" she asks "Oh and I also brought these" she smiles as the other woman takes the flowers "Thank-" she begins but is cut of by the supposed sleeping woman "You'll have to pay, get a tat or a piercing" the voice says and Lena opens her mouth and looks at the red haired woman in front of her who's shaking her head "She's joking, nice flowers, though, but you know if you want to get something I won't say no" she smirks and Lena shakes her head "No, no I'm quite alright thank you" she replies.

Just as Lena goes to speak she is interrupted again but this time by a short man who's got a white t-shirt on and tight black jeans and a small woman who's wearing a black tank top and white ripped jeans "Hey babe, we're back we ordered food for later and I got the beers they are at ours and of course-" the female says but is cut off by the short guy "-We got the grinch some  food and RedBull to wake up" he says.  
Both are sporting tattoo's the guy has a tree up one arm and on the other sleeve with all kinds of prints Lena can't make out, the female has a skull on her forearm and a date that Lena has seen on all of their arms so far, she also has some stars and a clock and a few others she'd have to be closer to see.  
The red-haired woman smiles and her eyes light up "Hey babe, throw the grinch her fuel and leave her be, she's extra moody this morning, also this is-"she points to Lena and frowns "What's your name?" she whispers but everyone hears which makes them all smile at her antics "Lena" she says "right yeah this is Lena she's the one who owns old Dave's shop now" she nods to Lena and Lena flushes now she has two more sets of eyes on her.  
Lena waves slightly "Hello, I brought you guys some Roses" she says and the smaller woman smirks "Oh little miss Grinch will love em' hey I'm Maggie, this is Winn" she says pointing at Winn who waves while walking to the person on the sofa "and this is Alex" she smiles "Her girlfriend" Alex replies with a smile "And this" Winn says walking slowly towards the woman on the sofa and pushes the food and RedBull towards her by sliding it on the floor and steps back when a hand slams down to pick it up "Is the Grinch" he says which causes the woman to groan.  
Noticing Lena's confused expression Alex answers her internal question "She's moody most the time, pretends she doesn't like anyone but really is a softy" she says the last bit in a whisper which makes Lena laugh slightly.

The sound of a can being crunched makes Lena jump but everyone else just ignore the sound, Lena turns her head slightly as she see's  long legs slide off the sofa and they have got a few stray tattoos on them she notices ripped shorts and a grey t-shirt and a red flannel tied around the woman's waist, the arms are almost completely covered in ink and the woman's chest you can see the tops of wings poking out. Lena's eyes travel to the face which is framed by messy purple hair and all Lena wants to do is touch it but is shocked when she see's the woman's face completely "Just take the damn flyer Alex and stick it in the window and let flower girl leave" she says harshly and gets up but stops by the flowers and picks them up taking them with her as she leaves.  
"Oh right yeah I'll take that for you, sorry about her," she says as she watch's realization sink in on the other woman's face "It's fine really, I'll leave you to it, opening time" she smiles and turns and waves to everyone before leaving.  
  


"Why does she look like she's seen a ghost?" Maggie says and Alex sighs "Because Kara and I went to school with her and Kara had the biggest crush on her, not that she knew of course by Kara was so different before the...you know." she says and they nod "Lena adored Kara, they were friend's but then college came" Alex says sadly.  
Across the street, the brunette is leaning against the till of her shop "My god that was Kara Danvers, what happened to you, Kara?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena goes out with the Danvers gang and gets to know them and well, Kara is just the Grinch.  
> Kara isn't in this much it's more of getting to know the characters but this is a Supercorp story so Kara will be in it more as time passes!

It's been a long day and Lena is proud to of getting through the day, as the new business she was doing well for her opening day. It's now 5:33 pm and Lena is getting ready to close the shop up for the day and check how her search for employees is going on social media. Putting the ribbon that she had been cutting up in the draw neatly and the cards that she writes notes on away with them, she then moves on to putting vases away on the shelf after cleaning them someone walks in "Oh sorry we're closing'' Lena says turning "Relax Lena, it's only me" Maggie says "Oh hello, Maggie are you okay? What can I do for you? Lena says wiping her hands on her little apron "Yeah, yeah everything is fine, Alex wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out tonight at our place ya' know get to know us, Old Dave used to hang out with us he was like our father we were bummed when he had to leave, but I like what you did it's cute" she smiles at Lena who shifts slightly "Oh wow, of course, it's just me so would be great to have company" Lena smiles back "Awesome, we live down the street I'll text you the address" Lena nods and passes her phone put her pocket and passes it to Maggie who puts her number in it "There you go, see ya at 8 pm we close earlier on Mondays mainly cause we're normally hung over" she winks "See ya later Lena" Maggie says as she exits.

Deciding that she had cleaned up enough Lena locks up for the day and makes the 30-minute walk home. Lena gets home around 6:30pm and decides to have a quick shower and put on dark blue tight jeans with a red top and leather jacket. She's dried her hair and left it down and has put on light make up. She checks the time and it says that its 7:10pm and Maggie text the address and they live 30 minutes away from her so, Lena open her fridge and pulls out left over pizza and has a couple slices and a glass of wine. Maggie had text her saying that they are ordering pizza and Lena laughs thinking that she needs to start eating more then just pizza. Noticing the time Lena cleans up her plates and glass and then walks to her room to get her bag. She makes sure she has her purse and keys and then walks to her fridge and gets out a bottle of wine she had brought a couple days ago. She thought she couldn't turn up empty handed, even if she'd be the only one drinking the wine.  
Suddenly Lena got nervous, Maggie said she was getting to know them, does that mean ALL of them? Does that mean Kara? Oh god Kara, she's so beautiful, but so...grumpy, Kara used to be like a excitable puppy in high school, so loving, caring and fun but now she's so brooding. But Lena can't help but feel her heart tug at the thought of the purple-haired girl. Shaking her head Lena breaths in and leaves "I can do this" she mutters as she locks her door and walks out her apartment building.

It was cold outside, wasn't so cold it makes your eyes water but cold enough that you want to pull your coat around you. Lena knows she's running late so she starts to walk faster after 20 minuets she turns down Maggie and Alex's street, she can see the house and slows her walk once seeing the house on the end of the street.   
As Lena walks to the house and see's a figure hunched over and the smell of cigarette smoke fills Lena's nose. She looks closer and notices the purple hair and sighs slightly "Hello Kara, how are you?" Lena asks polietly and Lena only gets a "Flower girl, they are inside" as a response getting the impression she won't get anything else from the woman Lena walks to the door and knocks slightly. The door swings open and she's now face to face with a smiling Alex "Lena hey you made it! Come in Pizza will be here in 40, so we just drinking and chilling tonight" she smiles and steps aside for Lena to enter. Len smiles "Thanks for having me round, I brought wine" and Alex takes it and goes to put it in the fridge. Lena stands not knowing what to do with herself, she takes in the light blue and white walls and looks at the photo's on the walls. Theres a wedding photo of Alex in tight black fitted trousers and a white shirt that is tucked in, black braces and a black bow tie and black shoes, Alex's hair was a lot shorter, cut in a scruffy short haired look which looked perfect and Maggie looked amazing too, she was in a cream laced floor length dress, with cream high heels, in the photo Alex is kissing Maggie bending her down slightly and Maggie has her flowers in one hand thrown over her head and one wrapped around Alex's neck and they are both obviosuly smiling. There are a couple more pictures of them on holiday pictures from growing up and Lena see's a picture of when Kara was 17 and she widens her eyes at how different she is now.  
Looking down on the table that has a bowl full of keys and a lighter and a pair of boots under it Lena see's a picture of Kara, Alex, Maggie, Winn and two others she doesn't recognise and a younger child and it's the first picture Lena has seen that Kara's been a adult and has a real smile on her face.

Lena is stopped looking at the photographs by the sound of Maggie and Alex bickering "You have to take her coat not just leave her" Maggie says and Alex replies voice getting louder to Lena "I am, I had to put the wine away what if she wants it cold?" Alex says which makes Lena chuckle, Maggie comes round the door into the hallway "I'm sorry she's not used to being polite" Maggie says with a smirk and pokes Alex in the ribs which makes the other woman say ouch loudly " Shut up that didn't hurt you baby" Alex pouts and turns back to and walks away "Hey let me take ya coat" Lena hands her coat over to Maggie "Thankyou, you have a lovely home" she says and Maggie smiles and is going to reply but is cut of by Winn opening the door and walking in with Kara following "I am here!" he says "Oh hey Lena you made it, cool" he smiles and takes his coat of "come on lets go get you a drink" he says and pulls Lena towards the kitchen. Lena looks back and see's Maggie hugging Kara and Kara just shaking her head and letting Maggie hug her and Lena frowns at the sight. When they get in the kitchen Alex is sitting on the work top with a bottle of beer and is talking to a brunette who Lena recognises from the photo and next to her is a tall muscular black man who's laughing at Alex and Alex throws a handful of snacks at him which makes him laugh more "Oh hey Winn you  made it, oh and you brought Lena in cool, want a beer?" she says and they both nod and Alex gets up and opens the fridge and gets them two bottles of beer and also brings out the bottle of wine, she puts them on the table and gets a glass "In case you want some" she smiles at Lena "Thankyou" Lena smiles.

"So this is James and his girlfriend Lucy, they also work at the shop we met in college" Alex tells Lena and she smiles at them when they smile and wave back "This is Lena, she owns Old Dave's now" they smile "Oh cool so we'll be seeing you around then" Lucy says and Lena nods "I supose so yes." Alex guesters and Lena sits in the seat that Alex was pointing too. The kitchen is open plan, so its also got a table in it and a sofa and a arm chair in the other corner and a door to the back garden.   
Maggie walks in and sits on Alex's lap who's sitting on the sofa and Lucy and James are sitting at the table and Winn is eating snacks standing by the work top and Lena is sitting at the table with the couple as well.   
Alex whispers something in Maggie's ear and the woman nods and Alex looks towards the door and Maggie shakes her head and kisses Alex cheek who sighs but turns her attention back to those in the room.  
"So how old are you Lena?" James asks and Lucy hits him "Never ask a woman her age!" she says and Lena laughs "It's fine honestly I'm 25 October 7th" she smiles and takes a swig of her beer and they all nod "Oh same age as Kara then?" James asks "Yes, we went to school together actually" and at this Alex smirks into Maggie's shoulder "And you were both madly in love with each other" she whispers only loud enough for Maggie to hear who snorts but elbows Alex to tell her to stop "Oh so you knew Kara" Lucy says and silence covers over them and just as it was going to get awkward Winn replies "You got a flower shop right?" Lena nods "Yeah, I moved her when I was 15 after I came out to my adoptive mother and she didn't agree and was going to send me back but my aunt wasn't going to have that so she said I was to live with her here, I got pretty depressed and one day she told me to come outside so I did and she just handed me gloves and the rest is history. We always wanted to open a shop but couldn't afford it, I went to college and came back, she then passed away so I invested all my legacey money into opening a shop in thought of her" Lena says then looks at their shocked faces "Oh Lena I'm so sorry, I understand that coming out was hard, I didn't do it till I was in college and met Maggie, and she helped me through it, just know that you've got us now" Alex says and they all nod their head in a yeah same kind of way and Lena's heart swells she's never really had a group of friends before and she feels accepted for once by someone other then her aunt and well Kara in high school.

They all chat for about 20 minutes Lena finds out that Alex and Maggie met when they were in college started dating when they were 19 and they have been married for five years they were 23 when they married, they are both 27 and Alex is slightly older. Winn met them all through Kara, they met at college Winn used to have a huge crush on Kara that hasn't ever really gone but they will never try broach the subject, James and Lucy met Alex and Maggie in the last year of college and have been friends ever since. She found out that Kara and Alex opened DANVERS when When Kara was in her third year of college and Alex and Maggie had finished college for a year. Maggie wanted to be in the police and Alex wanted to be a doctor or a scientist but their love of art took over. Kara was studying art so it seemed only logical. They asked James, Lucy and Winn if they wanted to help and the rest is history. They have had the shop four years now and they couldn't be happier. Lena shared that she went to college for buisness but she decided that what she really wanted was her flower shop.  
The chatter stops when the door bell goes off and Winn goes to get it but is stopped by a annoyed voice "I got it!" it says and Winn stops and watches as Kara takes the food and just slaps some money in the teen's hand and slams the door with her foot and walks in. It's the first time Lena has seen Kara in the light and so close up and she gasps quietly at the sight. The woman smelt of cigarette smoke and cinnamon which is a odd combination, Lena can only see the tattoo's covering her hands because her arms are covered but she's in awe of her bright eyes and bright purple eyes. 

Kara drops the food on the table opens it and takes two slices and goes to the fridge and gets a beer out and moves to the arms chair and swings her legs over the arm rest and starts to eat. If this was anyone else Lena would of thought she was very rude but this isn't just anyone this is Kara Danvers, this is a girl who has changed so much, who's eyes look lifeless, who just looks sad and all Lena wants to do is make her smile.   
  


So thats what Lena plans to do, she makes it her misson to make the other woman smile.

Lena is snapped out of her thoughts by Lucy "Think you'd ever get a tattoo?" and Lena laughs "No I don't think so" she says "Why you scared flower girl?" Kara asks with a mouth full "I'm not thank you but I'll tell you what, if you can convice me to get one and go a longer than a month without calling me flower girl, then fine." Lena smirks   
"That's not fair, I called you that in high school, memories right" Kara replies with the same smirk "were not in high school now" Lena challanges "hmm, true flower girl, very true" she winks and gets up getting another slice "Start planning your tattoo because I promise you this, before this year ends you'll have a tattoo worthy for flower girl" she winks taking her pizza slice and walking out.  
When no one says anything just looks at Lena like she's a alien she blushes "umm, are you all okay?" she asks "I mean yeah we're fine I guess, just that's the most Kara has spoken to anyone apart from me" Alex says frowning and Lena smiles slightly.

So Kara Grinch Danvers could possibly become Kara Danvers again Maggie thinks to herself as she takes another slice.

At around 11:30 pm Lena says her goodbye's and thankyou's as she leaves "It was lovely meeting you all, see you around" she says and waves at them and hugs Maggie goodbye as she give's her, her coat back.  
Maggie says goodnight and closes the door, just as Lena is about to leave the gate a voice calls out quietly "Be safe flower girl" and Lena smiles "You too Kara."  
And Lena walks home with a smile on her face and Kara goes back to her sketch pad with the smallest of smiles and finishes drawing the flower she'll one day see on Lena's skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be more from Kara and co's side, Lena will be in this too but not much, we get a little more backstory here but not too much. Lots of Maggie though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, theres a little something in here for my little sister and her fandom I'm sorry but she can be really convincing sometimes.

Alex was woken by the sound of her alarm clock blaring, groaning Alex slams her hand down on the annoying device successfully turning it off. Turning her head Alex kisses her wife's head gently and speaks softly to her "Hey beautiful I got to get up and make sure that Kara is alright and get her ready for today" Maggie turns and nods "Okay, I'll be down in a bit" she says kissing Alex on the lips and curls into the space where her wife was just laying.    
Smiling at her wife Alex walks to their bathroom and jumps into the shower quickly. After 10 minutes Alex is now getting out of the shower and walking to her closet, she pulls out black ripped jeans and a dark blue top and her leather jacket and slips on her black boots. She walks to her bathroom and puts on some make up and brushes her hair making sure it's all dry, finally she reaches over and puts her glasses and straightens out her piercings. Happy with the way she is looking the red haired woman kisses her wife who grunts out "I love you" and walks down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs Alex has to prepare herself for whats about to come. Before Alex heads into the living room she has to stop and take a breath, this is Kara's day, she's allowed to cry today, only Kara can truly cry today Alex and everyone else can cry tomorrow because this is Kara's day. Looking down Alex looks at the picture on the table and has to close her eyes to stop the tears from coming, gently Alex runs her hand over the photo, she sighs and walks into the living room and is faced with her little sister passed out on the sofa, beer bottles scattered around a empty pizza box on the floor, boots dumped on the floor and cigarette burnt out.   
Alex sets about cleaning up the mess her little sister made, she picks up the bottles and cigarettes and the pizza box and takes them to the rubbish. Walking in Alex takes a moment to take in her little sister, her sister that looks so small, so lost and sad and Alex feels ten times worse because she can't fix it she can't change what happened. Looking at the floor Alex see's her sisters sketch book on the floor, she see's a sketch of a dream catcher which has Maisie in the middle and a web coming out from it and six beads around the name almost as a protective barrier and six feathers floating down from the main part of the dream catcher and Alex has to stop herself from tears forming, Alex knew that her sister would want a new tattoo, she always does around this time of year and Alex will be the one to do the tattoo she knows this. Carefully putting the book down on the table she picks up a pillow and throws it at her sister "Kara get up come on" she says and only gets a pillow flying back and a mumbled "Fuck off" sighing Alex sits on the table in front of her sleeping sister "I mean it come on Kara you I know you like to get there before everyone else" still Alex gets no reply "Come on we have to get there before mum turns up I know you like it just us two" and suddenly a harsh voice speaks out "She's not my mum, my mum and dad are dead that woman is your mother not mine. Plus it just gives her more reason not to see us, I mean she already hates us or she wouldn't of done what she did" she spits out and Alex doesn't know if what Kara is saying is the truth "Come on Kara not for us but for Maisie" at the mention of the name Kara's eyes shoot open and suddenly her legs are swung round so she's sitting up "I'll be ready in 20" she says and puts her boots on and grabs her green flannel and picks up her cigarette box and lighter and walks out. Only when Alex hears the garden door shut does she let her head drop into her hands, she only looks up and see's her wife who's still in her bed wear wrapping her arms around her "Come on lets make some coffee, Kara will be alright" Maggie says and Alex shakes her head "I want to believe that but I don't think he she will be" and Maggie shakes her head and kisses her temple "It's allowed to hurt too" Alex just shakes her head and lets Maggie lead her to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Maggie pulls three cups down "Do you think your mum will turn up?" and Alex shakes her head "I don't know I honestly hope she doesn't for Kara sake, I just don't think she'd be able to handle it, what happened with our mum Kara hasn't forgiven her" Alex says looking at Kara who's walking around the garden slowly. "I would say I'd come with you but I know Kara won't be able to handle that, I'll open up shop" and Alex can't help but think how lucky she is "Thank you, I just really hope mum doesn't turn up, everyone knows that Kara always goes before 12" Alex replies and takes the coffee that's given to her, Maggie raises her cup to her mouth "I think we've made it very clear to your mother" Maggie says's and just as she was going to say more the door opens and Kara walks in and picks up the coffee cup left for her on the counter "Thanks I'll be ready soon" she says and just walks up the stairs.

//

Its 11:33 am and Maggie has been cleaning for the last hour and a half and has finally sat down, she's text Alex a few times to see how everything is and thankfully her favourite sisters mother hasn't turned up so far thankfully, Alex told her that they will probably be done around 1 pm and that they will be getting food and that they will make their way to the shop after. The radio is on and Maggie is humming along to the tune, Lucy and James aren't coming in till later so it's just herself and Winn right now, Winn's out back with a guy called Dan who's having his last session today, he's having a dragon that starts at the lower part of his back and ends at the shoulder blade, Maggie was hesitant to let Winn do it because he's used to doing smaller pieces but Kara told her "If he fucks up he fucks you can't change it no matter how big or small, let him do it" so Maggie did, and she's glad she did, it looks amazing and it's Dan's last session over a month. Looking at the wall of photographs of them with people they've done tattoos for she smiles seeing the progression of the work and really is proud of Winn. Maggie sits forward and takes on down from the wall that was hidden behind another one, its Kara when she was 23 and Maisie was just recently 5, Kara had the same purple hair but had life in her eyes and smile, less tattoo's and didn't look so sad, Maisie was sitting on her lap in a cute dress that James had brought her and was poking her tongue out matching Kara, Alex was behind them doing bunny ears which had James laughing and Lucy pointing at the camera, Winn was grinning with herself who was looking at Alex. Maggie sighs thinking about those days and how everything quickly changed, looking at the photographs again Maggie notices how Kara is in less of them and if she is her smile looks forced, looks painful. Maggie puts the picture back up when she hears the door opening.

"Hey didn't think you- oh hey Lena, you okay?" Maggie asks surprised to see the brunette woman "Yes, I just wanted to bring over some flowers to say thank you for last night" Lena puts the vase on the counter that has Daisies in and Maggie smiles "Thanks I'll put em' on the table, had any luck with finding staff?" Maggie asks and Lena groans "Sadly not, it's still just me I'm going to send out more flyers today though. Say it's quiet in here where is everyone?" Lena say's looking around "Oh well, Winn is out back working with someone, I'm on the floor for now, James and Lucy start later today and Alex and Kara had to go- uh had to go do something but will be back later, but I don't think Kara will be very talkative" she says and Lena frowns but doesn't push. "Well I'm on my break and I know this may sound intrusive but it's just me so I was wondering if i could eat her and we could chat?" Maggie smiles at the woman "Of course we have sofa's for a reason!" Lena laughs and say's she'll be back in a couple minutes. Nodding Maggie sits back down on the sofa and waits for Lena to return once she does they start chatting about business and lives "What was your first tattoo?" Lena asks and Maggie laughs "My god I was in college and I had been with Alex a couple months and she already had a couple so she thought it would be a really cool date to get tattoo's together, if you look you can see a band around Alex's wrist that has been added to it sort of like a charm bracelet, so I took a step from that-" Maggie rolls up her top and shows her top to show her wrist "-I got a black ring around my wrist because it's simple but looks cool and isn't to hard to cover. It's nothing great but was an awesome date" she says winking at Lena who laughs "That's so sweet, it's obvious how much you both love each other" Maggie smirks "I do love that woman a lot" Lena just chuckles and they finished eating "Can I ask something?" Lena says and Maggie nods her head "Do you think one of you'd be able to design something for me as much shop logo?" and Maggie smiles "I know the perfect person" she replies and Lena smiles "I can't wait I know it'll be amazing, well It's been lovely seeing you I'll see you around but I must get back" Lena hugs Maggie and walks out the shop waving at Winn who's just coming out back with Dan.  
Maggie smiles "Hey Dan, let's see this tattoo then!" Smiling Dan turns around "Okay let's take a photo for the wall" Winn says and gets the camera and hands it to Maggie who takes the photo of Winn smiling and pointing at the tattoo "Thank you so much Winn, this past month has been awesome you'll defiantly be seeing me again" he smiles and Maggie smirks "Next time bring Phil with you and your handsome little baby boy Dil" blushing he nods "Come on let's get you wrapped and then you can head home" Winn says smiling.

It's around 2:30 when the door opens again and in comes Alex and Kara, Alex smiles and walks over kissing Maggie and Kara just walks over and sits down "Who brought these?" Kara says noticing the flowers "Oh Lena did, aren't they nice" Maggie says and Kara rolls her eyes humming "Alex can we get my new tattoo done please?" Kara says "At least she said please" Maggie whispers making Alex laughs quietly "Sure sis lets get going" she says and Kara pulls paper out her pocket "Just don't fuck it up yeah" and Alex rolls her eyes "Sure, whatever come on" Kara nods and takes Alex's hand and they walk out back.  
  


//

Everyone has left for the day, it's now 7:30 pm and Kara is locking up the shop, Alex didn't want her to be alone but she begged to be left alone so she could cry in private, so she could scream as loud as she wants, so she could draw, look at photos and not be self conscious of all them talking about her.  
Kara sits down on the table and chairs they have out front and lights up a cigarette, she inhales a long drag and closes her eyes letting the smoke leave her lungs slowly. She hates this day, well she hates everyday but this is one of the worst days of the year for Kara and it'll never change, she always feels pain, always feel sadness, always feel loss and she doesn't quiet know if she's strong enough to keep going anymore. Her eyes hurt from crying, her body hurts from being so tense for so long, her hearts from being so heavy.   
Suddenly a voice draws her out of her thoughts and makes her eyes snap open and surprisingly it's not a voice she finds annoying. "Kara, is that you?" Lena says and Kara looks at her "Hey flower girl, yeah it's me" she says "Do you mind if I sit?" and Kara shakes her head "I won't stop smoking though and Lena laughs "I didn't say you had too" Kara say's nothing but nods "So I'm not sure if Maggie told you but I'd like someone to design a logo for me, I'll pay you of course but, I'd like it if you did it, I remember in high school loving your art work" she smiles and Kara smirks "You always used to asked me to draw you stuff, which I never said no to doing but it was nerdy" she smirks and Lena blushes and Kara can't help but find it a beautiful colour on her "Well some people dig that" Lena says "I'm sure they do" Kara says flicking her cigarette in the ash tray "What are you doing her so late?" Lena asks "It's not really late for us we stay open till 11pm but we closed early today and I just wanted time alone in the shop" she shrugs Lena nods "Why do you finish so late?" Kara shrugs "You never know when you'll want a tattoo or piercing" she shrugs "Fair point, so why did you close early today?" and Kara doesn't look at her "Today is an anniversary of sorts" and Lena gets the idea that Kara doesn't want to talk about it.  
"Well, I must get home I'm pretty cold" she blushes and Kara smirks "I'll walk you home?" she says getting up and Lena stutters "Uh no, you don't have to" Kara doesn't listen "What way?"  
//

The walk to Lena's apartment was quiet they spoke every now and then but Lena could sense that Kara was in deep thought and something was bothering her, so Lena didn't push she hasn't seen Kara in 7 years, things are different now.  
"Well this is my apartment block" Lena says pointing to the block of apartments and Kara looks up "Damn you must have a lot of money" Kara says and normally Lena would be offended if it was anyone else but it's Kara and fro some reason she can't help but not care "I invested" she comments and Kara nods and puts out her cigarette on the floor and stamps her boot on it "Well I'll see you around Flower Girl" and as Kara turns she stops "and I'll design your logo for you sometime later on this week, I've got stuff to do" Lena smiles and watches as Kara walks away "Wait Kara, would you like to come in for a drink?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena bond, and Kara tells Lena the reason for her hurt and Alex tells the truth and it doesn't go well.

Kara looks at Lena shocked "Uh- you want to get a drink with me?" and Lena smiles slightly "Yeah a drink or two won't hurt" she says and notices Kara glancing at the building and biting her lip and Lena steps forward "We can go get a drink at the bar?" and Kara instantly relaxes "Yeah, yeah sure that sounds cool I guess" Kara shrugs and Lena smiles and catches up to her "Anywhere particular you want to go?" Lena asks knowing that Kara needs to have the control and relax.  
 "Yeah I do actually I go there a lot, we all do I guess, its called 'Alien' and we've been going there since we started the shop, I've tattooed a few of them, they have a really nice beer garden with heaters" she smiles and Lena thinks that it's one of the most Kara-like smile Lena has seen since high school "sure lead the way" she gestures and Kara nods and walks.  
It's not to far to walk to the bar and Lena wonders why she hasn't been before, she watches Kara from the corner of her eye and she see's how Kara's whole body seem's to become less tense, a look of ease comes across her face and for a moment Lena worries but that's washed away when Kara grabs her hand "Come on flower girl we gotta push to get the good seats" Kara smiles slightly and doesn't seem to notice she's holding the other woman's hand. But Lena doesn't pull away.

As they walk in Lena looks around the bar, theres not to many people inside but enough to say they'd have a good night of business, the bar is big and has bright colours and the bar tenders look friendly and inviting and are laughing with each other and some of the customers, there is also a little stage and it says 'EVERY FRIDAY KAROKE NIGHT' and Lena laughs to herself thinking of the drunken mistakes she could make with that, she looks at the walls and notices that there is photo's on the wall here too and there some of the work team, the customers, and surprisingly the owner and Kara and a few others, so Kara is well known here.   
When Kara walks in people move out for her, some say hi and Kara just nods in response, and they walk up to the bar where a tall guy comes over the counter and pulls Kara into a tight looking hug and after a while Kara pats the guys back "Hey J'onn I like the hug but I like being able to breath more" she grunts and he chuckles "I'm sorry Lil' Danvers but I just had to show you my love, I haven't seen you in a while" he says already walking back round the bar.   
The purple-haired woman just shrugs "been working a lot I guess" she says and turns to Lena "Hey why don't you go outside and get a table I'll bring the drinks over, you want wine?" She asks and Lena nods "Please, red" she says before getting up and walking out the back to the garden.   
Kara watches her go and turns and leans her elbows on the bar top and rests her chin on her hands "Beer and wine please, make em' large" Kara says and J'onn nods and starts to get the order up and looks up "You're girlfriend seems nice" Kara just nods but snaps her head up when she realises what he said "What, no she's not my girlfriend, I haven't loved like that for a long time" she says and J'onn smirks "I see the way you two looked at each other I could practically hear the rainbows" he says and laughs as Kara picks up a handful of nuts from the bowl and throws them at him. "She is not my girlfriend, shut up" she grumbles out J'onn doesn't say anything just hands the drinks to Kara, when Kara goes to pay he shakes "On the house, maybe just put me down for a booking on Friday with Alex" he smiles and Kara just looks at him and nods "Sure thing, thanks" she says taking the glasses and walks away "Don't be a stranger supergirl" Kara just raises one hand with her beer and smiles at him.

J'onn had been calling Kara Supergirl for years now, he see's them all as his little family, like his children, J'onn is 57 and had no children so when the group of misfit looking young adults walked in he greeted them openly, then suddenly they came every week, then it became every birthday, every celebration, then they became family. J'onn found out about Kara's past when she had gotten quiet drunk and just rambled to him and he was shocked to find out that Kara's parents died, she was adopted, bullied, met and fell in love and was left heart broken by people who were never supposed to hurt her. So he called her Supergirl and the miserable face suddenly became lifelike, became happy, smiled for once and it was a real smile. And ever since that day she's always been his Supergirl and always will and sometimes she needs to be reminded of that. He watches her walk outside and sit next to the brunette woman and how Kara seems to relax around her something he hasn't seen even around her family on most days. Smirking to himself he knows that they will end up together it's just a matter of when.

"Do you mind?" Kara says holding up a cigarette and Lena shakes her head 'no' and Kara lifts it up to her lips and lights it up "Want one?" she says and Lena looks at the box for a moment "I-no thank you the wine is enough" she smiles "Suit yourself" Kara says and leans back.  "Can I ask something?" Lena says and Kara looks at her "Sure doesn't mean you'll get the answer you want though" Lena smirks at the sass "What was your first tattoo?" Lena asks, she knows she asked Maggie this but it's a way to get to know the person and well Lena wants to know Kara again. Kara is silent for a while but then puts her leg over hers and pulls the boot off and rolls her sock down and it has a date -16/06/03- Lena frowns slightly "22nd of July 2003" Lena says looking at Kara for answers "The day my parents died" she says simply and shows her other foot -22/07/03- "22nd of July 2003 the day I got adopted by the Danvers and my life changed forever" she says and pulls her socks and boots back on and takes a long sip of her beer "I guess I can understand, being adopted it a hard but you've done amazingly, you have such a lovely family" Kara smiles slightly "So do you know I guess, they have taken quite the liking to you flower girl." and Lena blushes slightly.  
Lena takes a sip of her wine and looks down at Kara's hand and notices a tattoo of a eye with blue eyes crying and Lena takes her hand and traces her fingers gently over it "This is beautiful" she whispers and Kara blushes at the contact and the way the other woman is so enchanted by the art work.

"I got it when I was 20, I fell in love during college we got engaged and it was all amazing, it was magical like one of those damn movies but then one day I came home and he had cheated on me with a girl in his history class, I was crushed and it took a lot of power not to let Alex beat him to a pulp." she says looking down at her hand Lena looks up and Kara see's a emotion she doesn't quite know yet "I'm so sorry that happened to you, he doesn't know what he's missing" and Kara smiles "It's okay I moved on" she says "Let me go get us another drink" and before Lena can reply Kara is gone and she doesn't know if she just imagined Kara wiping her eyes.   
Anger flashes through Lena as she thinks of Kara being heart broken by some mongrel who doesn't deserve her one bit, if she was mine I'd never cheat on her, I'd never left her-wait woah where did these thoughts come from. Lena shakes her head as if trying to shake the thoughts right out her ears.  Kara returns with more drinks this time with some shots too she smirks at Lena's face "we got to live a little" she shrugs and Lena doesn't have the heart to tell her no so she does, she takes a shot and the drinking begins.

Its been two hours now and Kara is drunk and mumbling, her and Kara are out front and are walking towards where Lena lives when Kara starts mumbling things louder and Lena frowns "Who's Maisie?" Lena says and suddenly Lena is pinned against the wall her head bitting the wall of the ally and Kara is shaking, her eyes black "DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD ELIZA YOU KILLED HER HOW COULD YOU!" Kara shouts right in Lena's face a fist slamming down on the wall right next to Lena making her flinch "Kara please, stop it's me Lena, please" she says tears in her eyes now "NO, NO THIS IS YOU" Kara says a finger pressing hard into Lena's chest "YOU LET HER GO, SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" Kara says shaking Lena  and Lena is now crying "Kara, please you're hurting me stop" she says but Kara doesn't listen, she closes her eyes and starts punching the wall again by Lena's head "MAISIE WAS MINE, SHE WASN'T YOURS AND YOU TOOK HER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Kara shouts and suddenly lets go of Lena and steps back gripping her head, tears are now staining the purple haired gils face "Kara please stop!" Lena begs and Kara waves her off harshly "NO NO" she starts saying crying and slumps against the wall and Just as Lena thinks Kara has calmed down Kara turns to her "IS IT BECAUSE JEREMIAH MADE YOU ADOPTED ME THAT YOU HAD TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME, THE ONE WHO MADE ME SO HAPPY! SHE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT OF HIM, SHE WAS MY EVERYTHING" Kara shouts suddenly and Lena widens her eyes "Kara please I don't know what you're talking about" apparently this was the wrong thing to say because suddenly Kara screams  "YOU LET MY SWEET BABY, MY LITTLE MAISIE DIE! YOU LET MY BABY GIRL DIE" She says and Lena gasps Kara had a baby...the girl in the photos, the guy who cheated, oh god today is the day Maisie died. Suddenly Kara is sobbing and Lena is scared she's going to choke on her sobs and Kara's head falls on her shoulder and she's crying out for Maisie to wake up, for Maisie to live. Lena doesn't know what to do so she slumps down onto the floor and cradles Kara's head to her chest. After 30 20 minutes Kara is asleep but clinging to Lena, Lena picks up her phone and goes onto contacts, her finger hovers over Maggie's number, finally after looking down at Kara's face that looks so pained she presses the call button.  
"Hello?" A voice grumbles and Lena knows she's woken the woman up "God Maggie I'm so sorry, but it's Kara-" before she can finish Maggie is up "What's wrong is she okay?" she says frantically "She's gotten drunk I'm sorry it's my fault, but we went out, she drank so much and she just snapped and started screaming at me and now she's passed out in my arms I just wanted to say I'm taking her to mine because it's not to far" she says stroking Kara's hair slightly "No, I can come get her I'm so sorry I should of known this would happen" Maggie says. "No Maggie please, it's fine I just wanted to let you know" Lena says "Thank you Lena, please look after her" Maggie says "Of course" Lena says "Goodnight Lena" Lena wipes her eyes slightly "Goodnight Maggie" she says before hanging up.

After picking Kara up and taking her to a taxi she manages to get her up and into the apartment. She takes Kara to the guest room and places her in the bed carefully, takes of her boots and she pulls the covers up making sure she's covered.  Lena gets a glass of water and asprin and puts them next to Kara on the bedside and tucks Kara's hair behind her ear "I'm so sorry Kara" she says kissing her head lightly before going to her own room and gets dressed and into her bed. Lena closes her eyes and starts to cry, cry for herself, for Kara, for Maisie.   
Lena knows that she has to help Kara. In the morning she's going to let Kara know that she is there for her, always.

//

Across town Alex is laying on the sofa a heavy heart and a tear stained face. She wanted to tell Maggie the truth, she can't stay quiet anymore. They have been together for years now and it's time they start thinking about things seriously so Alex did what she wanted to do for months, years even. She told Maggie she wants children, she bared her soul, told her the dreams she has for them to raise children together and Maggie told her no, she said she couldn't handle what would happen if they lost their child like Kara did and Alex told her not too be stupid, that she can't compare them to Kara and Maggie laughed and told her that she's crazy to want kids after watching her sister fall apart so Alex walked to the living room and told her that she couldn't be around her right now and so she's been laying there just wishing she had her sister to hug her even if Kara is different now she will always be her sister. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up in a bed she know wasn't hers, the bed was too soft, the covers wear softer, the room was brighter. Turning she looks at the door and see's that it's closed, she notices the paintings on the wall, the dresser and closet...who's apartment is she in? She sits up on her arms and looks around to the window and see's flowers and then it clicks, the bar, the drinking, the crying, the confession. Covering her face she throws herself back muttering "no no no" over and over until she hears movement outside, she turns to see her phone on the bed side and turns it on and see's it's 10 AM. "Fuck I'm so late" she says getting p and stops "God no too fast" she say's holding her head. After a couple minutes she slowly starts to stand up and put her boots back on, picks up her phone and makes the bed, something she wouldn't normally do but she's at Lena's... God no she told Lena about Maisie god no only her family knows about her.  
What must she think of her, that she's someone who couldn't keep their child safe, that they didn't care enough, that she wasn't enough. Lena must think she's some sort of incapable person, that she's bad...god no.  
Kara takes a deep breath and looks at her phone when she gets a vibration telling her she has a message, it's from Alex saying she's got the week off, that the rest of them are all in but later on in the week she want's to talk to her. Kara takes a moment and types out a replying saying thank you and that she'd see her later on and that she'll message her if she's coming back to her and Maggie's place or going back to her own apartment.

Kara puts her phone away in her pocket and opens the door and pokes her head out, she looks left then right to see if Lena was there and she wasn't so she straightens her body and closes the door and starts walking to the front door but stops when Lena is sitting in the living room on her laptop "Oh Kara you're awake, are you okay? Do you want coffee?" Lena asks and Kara blushes "Um no I-I uh well yes, yes please?" Lena chuckles slightly at even though Kara is hungover and in yesterday's clothes she still looks beautiful.   
"Sit down Kara I'll bring it over" she smiles and touches Kara's arm. Kara nods and sits down, she watches Lena who's in Black jeans and a white long sleeved top, simple but beautiful. The brunette woman 's apartment is sweet, there's a sofa with a coffee table and a chair that faces the balcony, there's a TV and a stack of films that Kara can see already that Lena is a slight nerd.   
The balcony has a table and two chairs with a candle on it, on the ground is around 20 plant pots and theres gardening tools and Kara smiles thinking of Lena sitting out there on nice days watering and looking after her plants. Lena comes through with a tray with two cups of coffee and two muffins "I made these the other day" she blushes and Kara smiles slightly, when Lena puts the tray down her sleeve raises up slightly and Kara see's her wrists and remembers pinning her "Oh my god" she breaths out and Lena looks up "Are you okay kara?" and Kara suddenly gets angry, why does she care after what she did, who she is "Lena how can you ask me that? I should be asking you" Kara says standing Lena looks confused and then see's her wrists and see's that they are slightly bruised.

"Kara please listen to me, it's fine, I'm fine, you didn't mean to do it I have no grudge please" she says and Kara takes her right wrist slightly in her hand and runs her fingers slightly over the bruises, the brunette is so pale Kara feel's sick being able to see how much she actually hurt Lena. Lena shivers at the touch and her free hand comes up to put a strand of purple hair behind Kara's ear and smiles "Kara please I'm fine" she says and Kara shakes her head and tears spring to her eyes suddenly "Hey Kara look at me, come on Kara please look at me" Kara slowly raises her eyes to meet Lena's and Lena smiles slightly "We don't have to talk about anything but please know I won't judge you, I don't think any less, I want you to know I will always be here for you, I will be here for you to talk too, because we were best-friend's once and I miss that" she says stroking Kara's cheek gently and Kara leans into the hand "I miss you too, life just became crazy after we finished school, I was so ashamed of myself for so long...I want to tell you but can we do it maybe after we've had coffee, and maybe on your balcony?" she asks and Lena nods "Of course, and do you want fresh clothes?" Kara nods and Lena pulls Kara into a huge before going to get the clothes for her.   
"So much for that fucking school crush being gone" Kara whispers to herself.

Kara sits down on the sofa and picks up the coffee and takes a huge sip, she closes her eyes and lets the feeling of the hot liquid flow down her throat, she can already feel herself waking up. Kara doesn't understand why she wants to tell Lena everything but her brain and heart is telling her to trust Lena, that Lena won't hurt her. Kara thinks about high school and when she first met Lena, how they were in classes together, went for ice cream, went to the cinema together, how they had sleepover's and told secrets. How much Kara loved Lena, they applied for the same college's but Lena got into Central City and Kara got into  National City where Alex and Maggie went. They were both crushed, they promised to keep in touch but every day became once a week, then once a month then they never picked up to call.  
Kara had been so caught up in her thought's she didn't hear Lena walk back in the room. Lena leans over and puts a hand on Kara's shoulder making her jump slightly "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but, I've got some clean clothes" Kara smiles and puts her coffee down, and takes the clothes. "I'll be back in a second...uh where's the bathroom?" she says blushing "Oh right, yes just down past the guest room is my room its the last door" she smiles and Kara nods and smiles and walks to the bathroom.

When Kara walks back in she's in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black leggings. Kara blushed in the bathroom and how much she liked being in Lena's clothes. How the clothes smelt of Lena and Kara felt suffocated by the smell and she couldn't quite hate the smell.   
Kara smiles at Lena who has opened the doors to her balcony and is now watering the plants the are out there. "Hey thank you for the clothes" she says and Lena smiles "They look better on you" she says and Kara just smiles a little and shrugs "Nah I don't" Lena just laughs slightly "I brought your coffee out and the food" Kara smiles "Uh do you mind if I smoke?" Kara says itching her neck slightly "Of course I brought a small dish to use as your ash tray" and Kara smiles "Thanks" she says and sits down. Kara gets her cigarette out and lights it up and watches as Lena finishes watering her plants. "You really love these plants her, your still a nerd" she says and Lena smirks "Yes I do love them, and it's not bad thing to be a nerd thank you" she says walking back inside.

\\\

The two woman had been chatting for about a hour and it's now quiet as they watch the town going past them "I guess I owe you an explanation" Kara says "No Kara, you don't have to" Lena says looking at Kara. Shaking her head the purple haired girl replies "I want too, I trust you" at that Lena smiles and holds Kara's hand. Kara looks down but doesn't move her hand from Lena's for a while. Taking a few deep breaths she turns and looks at the view.

"When we left for college everything was awesome, I was on a cool course, I met new people, I was starting a new life I guess. One night I got invited out to a party by this guy on the basketball team, he was really sweet and charming. He was the all american guy. Of course I said yes. I got to know him and his name was Liam. We started hanging out and then we were suddenly dating. The first time I had sex was with him, the first time I had sex I got pregnant, I freaked out. I cried for days, missed classes until Alex came and found me and I just told her everything. She held me while I cried, held my head when I told Liam, held my hand when we told Eliza. At first it was hard, I was 18 and in college same with Liam, we didn't know how to be parents but we went for it. I decided to keep the child. Liam's family were involved but not so much because they lived in France. Eliza however, she didn't accept it. She called me a disappointment asked me how I could do this to her. But as the pregnancy went on mine and Liam's love got stronger, and Eliza slowly started to change her mind.  
Then on November 21st Maisie was born" Kara says with tears in her eyes, Lena doesn't say anything guessing this must be one of the first times she's spoken about everything. She watches as Kara lights up another cigarette.

"Things were amazing, she was my little girl I went to college still but everyone helped out, we had it all planned out. She was growing up well, she was perfect. My little girl, then me and Liam got engaged and things seemed like a fairy tale. One that would end, he cheated and left, said he was too young for marriage and a family." She scoffs "The ass has a wife now. So I started a new live. We opened up the shop and we all got closer, we were happy, we were the Danvers Gang you know. Birthdays came and Maisie kept getting better, she was everything you could hope for in a child. She wanted to draw, loved the family, was obsessed by Alex and Winn the most." Kara is shaking now and Lena takes her hand thats resting on the table   
"You can-" Lena begins but is cut off by Kara who holds her hand tighter.

"When I was 23 everything changed, my whole life ended. I had a huge client and I couldn't pick Maisie up from school. So I called up Eliza and she agreed to picking her up and they were going to have a sleepover, something Maisie adored" she smiles looking at the sky now.  
"Maisie was 5 years old now, more curious then ever and I always told Eliza don't let her outside on her own, she doesn't understand that she can't always run off. But that's what happened, Eliza had a phone call one she couldn't ignore apparently" she spits out.  
"She answered the phone and wasn't paying attention to my baby girl, Maisie opened the back door and somehow managed to open the side gate. She saw a cat which was her favourite animal and just ran. She didn't stop, she didn't look. Eliza say's she couldn't stop it, she could only scream out as Maisie ran in the middle of the road and was hit by a car."

Tears are now staining both their faces and Kara is holding onto Lena's hand for dear life "I was called to the hospital and when I got there she was in surgery, she had broken her legs and a part of her skull was crushed. She broke 4 ribs and her body just wasn't strong enough, no matter how amazing, how much her heart could hold, how much loved the world her body couldn't handle it.   
On January 20th 2014 Maisie Lexie Danvers died" Kara sobs out and Lena stands up and just pulls Kara into a hug "I'm so sorry, I know that can't bring her back but I am sorry. I'm so sorry you've felt so much pain" Lena whispers and strokes Kara's hair "You're so brave, thank you for telling me."

//

Later on after Kara had cried into Lena's shoulder and Lena whispered reassuring words to the heart broken woman in her arms both woman were now on Lena's sofa, they had ordered take out and were watching a film cuddled up on the sofa.  
Lena has Kara's head on her shoulder and Lena's hand on her leg "Kara?" Lena whispers and Kara grunts in response "Can you look at me?" Kara frowns but lifts her head up so she's looking her in the eyes.  
Lena lifts her hands gently to Kara's face which is still slightly red. "What are you doing?" Kara whispers, she doesn't know why she's whispering but she feels like she has too.

"You're so brave, so strong and I admire you so much, I always have. I want to say thank you for trusting me, I'll always hold the memory of your little girl in my heart now where I hold you. Now I understand if you don't want this but I have wanted this since high school" Lena says.  
Kara watches as Lena's eyes flutter shut, her face holds nerves and Kara's breath hitches as Lena's head slowly moves forward giving Kara enough time to move out the way. But now Kara is closing her eyes and slowly moves her head forward with her hands lifting to hold Lena's face as her lip's are met with Lena's soft, warm lips.  
Both of them breath out as their lips meet for the first time. Neither woman knowing that they have both been dreaming off this since they were young.   
Behind closed eyes Kara see's something that reminds her of a torch, something that is brighting up the darkness that she's been carrying in her heart for two long years.  
Lena presses a little harder as if scared se's going to open her eyes and Kara has run away and she's trying to get the kiss before it leaves her, she see's a image of just warmth, she know's that Kara seems like she's a cold person but in reality she's just hurting and all Lena wants it to be able to help her heal.

All to quickly lips are being pulled away and eyes are opening and both woman are blushing deeply. It's silent for a moment before Kara speaks up.  
"You didn't kiss me because you felt sorry for me right?" Kara says biting her lip and Lena shakes her head.  
"No Kara, I've wanted to do that since I met you in school." blushing Kara looks away and Lena is worried "Oh my god I just kissed you and you're straight I'm so sorry-" Lena starts to say but is cut off by Kara snapping her head to Lena and slamming her lips against Lena's again making her shut up.  
"I'm very into girls flower girl, something called Bisexual" she says and lean's her forehead on Lena's.   
  


"By the way I also had a crush on you too during school" she says and Lena laughs.  
"I know it's too soon and you have a lot going on but Kara please know I'm always here and one day I would like to take you out" Lena says nervously.  
Looking at the brunette Kara nods "I'd like that too, a lot but not this month, I can't do it this month" Kara whispers and Lena nods.

"Not this month that's okay" Lena says let's just finish the film and we'll go out one day." she says pulling Kara back into the position they were in before and turns away so she can try calm her breathing.  
"One day" Kara nods out while lifting her hand to her lips. 

//

Across town at Danvers Alex is just finishing up her session and say's goodbye to the 20 year old woman who's getting a skull like her's on her thigh, she turns and see's Maggie. Thing's are awkward and everyone in the shop can feel it but are trying to avoid it. Winn has gone to the shop with James to go get some food for them and Lucy is with a client so Alex walks over "I'm going to stay at Kara's for a while. I can't be around you right now, I know you may think that I'm overreacting and that's fine but I need time to cool down. And me and Kara need some sister time, without you. You know cause it's hard being around Kara with you because she's my sister and you obviously hate the idea of a fucking family with me." she spits out "I-I think we need a break-no I don't know I just need to be away from you, I'm just so done" she says and turns "I'm going to go pick up some stuff, I'll be gone by the time you're done. I'm done for the day" Alex says and slams the door, she walks to her car and starts to sob not knowing that Lucy heard everything and Winn and James just saw someone they think of as their sister sobbing. 

When they walk in they just see a shocked Maggie and she has tears in her eyes, "What the hell is happening" James say's as they enter the shop  
"I think me and Alex have broken up"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Alex and Kara time, mentions of others but this is really just sister bonding time!  
> Enjoy!

Kara walks home that evening with a smile on her face, something she's not used too after so long of being so negative. Her and Lena spent the day talking getting to know each other again after years of being apart, it almost felt like they were teenagers again in Kara's bedroom telling stories and cuddling.

The younger Danvers sister had messaged her sister telling her she'd spend the day with Lena and Kara had gotten a reply saying 'Okay, I'm at yours we're having a sister night, I really need to be away from Maggie for a couple days' now this worried Kara, Alex was always one for being with Maggie sure they spent time together but it was always with Maggie. So Kara had spent the day with Lena and talked about making the brunette's shop logo and watching films that neither woman payed any attention to.  
  


So Kara is now walking up the stairs of her apartment, with beer, ice cream and pizza on the way, Kara didn't know what to expect, normally she was the one who was replying on the other sister but that's what they are sisters so Kara has to put her thoughts aside and look after her tough sister.  
Ever since Kara was adopted by the Danvers Alex has always protected her, never made her feel like she wasn't a part of the family. This was something Kara will always be thankful for, so now she has to repay her sister and show her the same love.  
Opening her door she walks in slamming the door shut and walks over to her kitchen counter, her apartment was open planned, it was the apartment Alex, Maggie and Kara all lived in together before the couple moved out.   
When she had Maisie she moved out of the apartment and let Winn have it, she found a small two bedroomed house that was close to her sisters, they loved it Kara thought that she'd spend forever there but after her death she couldn't bare living there anymore, so Winn gave her the apartment back and found a smaller place close to James and Lucy.

Putting the beer in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer she turns and finds her sister wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa, her make up was off and her face was red, her sister had been crying and Kara felt rage fill her. Did Maggie cause this? What happened she needs to know. But looking at her sister she see's how tired she looks so Kara decides to give her a little more time before waking her and getting her answers. So she walks into her bedroom and neatly takes off Lena's clothes and folding them and putting them on the chair, she walks over to her bed and picks up her grey sweats and sliding them up long tanned legs. She hesitates when she goes to pick up her bed shirt and just looks at it.   
Shaking her head she throws it into her wash basket then walking back to the chair and picking up Lena's top. She holds it to her nose and in hails the scent of Lena, a smile graces the purple haired woman's face, she hasn't felt like this in a long time. This is more then a high school crush.  
Sliding the top on she puts her hair in a bun and decides it's time to wake he sister.

Walking over to the sofa Kara, turns on the TV hoping this will wake her sister up, however after 5 minutes and her sister not string Kara does what she thinks needs to be done. She leans over Alex and grabs the blanket and pulls it off her, suddenly Alex is sitting bolt up straight and is wide eyed "Oh my god Kara what the hell, why would you do that?" Alex shouts her voice cracking Kara notes probably from her crying.   
"Well I've been home for nearly half an hour and you haven't woken up, I feel great having you here you could probably let someone break in and you'd stay asleep"  Kara smirks pushing her sister over on the sofa and sits down next to her older sister now placing the blanket back around them "I ordered food" she says after Alex just sits there and Alex turns with a slight smile "Only reason why I don't hate you right now" she says and Kara laughs "Yeah and the fact you love me" she winks and Alex scoffs "Sure whatever" she replies rolling her eyes but cuddling up too her sister.

//

Three pizza's later, a side of fries, garlic bread and beer the Danvers sister's are sure they are going to slip into a food coma. Kara gets up and takes the rubbish and throws it all in the bin, opens the fridge and gets two tubs of ice cream out and two spoons and walks back over to her sister. They sit in silence for a while and Kara knows Alex is trying to figure out what to say but she's worried now. She wants to let Alex talk on her own but she can't handle it anymore this isn't them they don't do silence much, they normally just blurt out to each other.  
Handing the ice cream and spoon to her sister Kara watches from the corner of her eye as Alex takes small scoops of ice cream and eats it, now Kara know's this really is a issue cause normally Alex would of eaten half the tub by now.

"Alex what is wrong? Why are you here, not that I don't love being with you but what happened?" Kara says placing her tub down on the table and turning to Alex who's looking at her tub blinking fast. Carefully Kara takes the tub away and places it next to hers on the table and takes her sisters hands.  
"Please talk to me" Kara says and Alex shakes her head "I don't want you upset" she says and Kara scoffs "Stop thinking about others and think of you, tell me so I can go and beat some ass" Kara says and Alex just shakes her head slightly at her sisters antics.

Taking a deep breath Alex looks up "I really want a family, I know it'll be hard for all of us and for you yes, but I've been looking into it for years even when our little monster was alive. I love children, I love the idea of a family I always have you know that" she says and Kara nods "Don't be upset I'm not trying to replace Maisie I love her and always will but I need this, I need a family. I know I have you all but I want a child I want to look after someone raise them, hear the words mummy, have someone to look after who isn't a 25 year old" she says and Kara laughs slightly   
When Alex is about to say more she stops and looks away "Please don't be mad" she whispers.  
Kara takes Alex's face in her hands and makes her sister look at her.   
'Honestly, yes it'll be hard to have a child around the place but that's just because my baby should be here but her time was amazing when she was here, yes I'm not over it a part of me thinks I never will but it doesn't mean you can't have a family. It breaks my heart to think you felt you couldn't talk to me about this, I'm not mad, I'm excited for you because Alex you as a mother is a beautiful thought, you deserve this because you are everything, and yes you do need to look after someone who isn't 25 and so awesome" she winks making Alex laugh as tears fall down her face.

"I know you've always wanted a family Alex, we've spoken about it when we were kids, when I had Maisie, when I took you to the strip club for your hen night. I know you haven't forgotten Maisie, none of us have but just because my child died, doesn't mean you can't keep living, can't have a happy future with your wife" Kara says wiping the tears off her sisters face and pulling her close.

Alex mumbles something against Kara's neck and Kara pulls back to make her repeat it "What was that?" Kara says and Alex closes her eyes.  
"We've sort of broken up" she whispers and Kara just blinks "What, no why, what happened?" Kara asks and Alex closes her eyes "She doesn't want a family with me like that because of what happened with Maisie, she just thinks that our child would die, that we couldn't have a child together" Alex sobs "She doesn't want me like that..." she says against Kara's neck.

//

40 minutes later Alex has stopped crying and is now asleep in Kara's bed.  
"Hey Lucy, I know it's a big ask but I need you to come to my apartment and stay with Alex, she's not in a good place and I have to do something urgently" Kara pleads  
"Kara of course I'll come, I'll be 20 minutes" with that Lucy hangs up the phone and Kara locks her phone, puts on her shoes, grabs her jacket and closes the door. She meets Lucy out front and hands her the keys "Look after her please" she says and hugs Lucy.

//

The next time Alex wakes up it's cause Lucy is shaking her telling her that Kara has been arrested.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Kara did and why she's been arrested. We see if Alex can forgive Maggie and what will happen for the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long and the chapter is short, I've just had to figure out how to go from where I am! Hope you enjoy and please like and comment!

"WHAT! What do you mean Kara's been arrested!" Alex shouts getting up and turns to Lucy. Lucy is bent over putting her shoes on "I got a call asking if I was Alex Danvers and if I could pick up Kara Danvers who has been arrested at 2:01am" Lucy sighs. Alex shakes her head running a hand through her hair "God lets get going then" she says and puts her boots on and takes her leather jacket "I'll drive" Alex says opening the door for Lucy who nods.

//

Kara was sitting with her head in her hands, she really needs a cigarette right now. She doesn't know what came over her, well she does. She saw Maggie and all she saw was her sisters tear stained face and lost it.  
God she just wanted to make Maggie understand how stupid she is being and how much she has hurt Alex. Kara just saw red and next thing she knew she was being arrested.  
"I'm such a idiot" she groans. "Yes you are" Kara's head snaps up at the sound of her sisters unimpressed voice.  
"Alex I'm so sorry" Kara says getting up to talk to her sister through the bars, "Save it, just tell me what happened" Alex says looking at her younger sister.

//

3 hours before:

"Kara?" Maggie says opening the door "What are you doing here at 2am?" the smaller woman says Kara says nothing just pushes through "Oh okay please come in" Maggie says gesturing for Kara to walk in the house.   
Kara doesn't say anything straight away she just stares at Maggie. Shifting from foot to foot Maggie sighs and walks to the kitchen "Want a drink?" she asks pouring herself some water.  
"No I don't want anything" Kara spits "Uh okay well suit yourself" Maggie shrugs.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Kara shouts slamming her fist down on the counter making Maggie jump "HOW-ugh Alex is amazing and I had to come home to find the strongest person in my life in tears because of YOU" She spits and Maggie's eyes widen.  
"Kara I don't think you understand everything" Maggie says getting up "You're acting like I cheated on her!" Maggie laughs.  
"NO you don't get to laugh, I don't understand everything? Tell me what I don't understand" Kara says stepping closer to the smaller woman  
"You don't because you're not in a serious relationship, you're not married, it's just you! You don't get what it feels like to be around you Kara, it's all about you!" she says "Maisie died and you lost yourself, I don't know who you are anymore Kara, you hate the world so much, you don't give anything a chance anymore! I couldn't bare losing my child because I wouldn't just lose my child but I'd lose Alex too and she matters more than a kid to me!" Maggie shouts back her chest heaving as she talks fast.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MAISIE!" Kara says feeling her blood boil at the mention of her daughters name "You don't get to use my dead child as a excuse because YOU are scared! This is like saying you want to divorce Alex cause she might die! You don't understand how much this is affecting Alex! She lost her niece, and what she needs is a new light in her life, she needs a new chance and she wants it with you!" The purple haired woman says poking Maggie in the chest.  
  


"MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO HAVE IT WITH ALEX OKAY" Maggie says and both woman freeze before Maggie reacts "I-I no Kara I didn't mean that-" she's cut off by Kara's fist swinging down and hitting her right in the cheek under her right eye "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU" Kara shouts.

That's when they hear the police sirens "Way to go Kara you woke the bloody neighbours up, you, this is all why I couldn't have a child, look how it's changed you" Maggie says shaking head at Kara.

//

Alex just looks at her sister  "Why Kara, why did you have to go" Alex whispers tears forming in her eyes "I'm sorry I just-I wanted to help but I got so angry at her" Kara says pushing her hand between the bars and taking hold of Alex's hand. Alex looks down for a moment and then pulling her hand away "I'll see you when they let you out later, call me and I'll get someone to pick you up" she says before walking away.

"Alex I'm so sorry" Kara shouts and Alex stops "I know" she says.

\\\

Alex walks slowly into the place she calls her home but now it feels awkward and out of place. Taking a deep breath she unlocks the door and walks in. She stops when she looks at the photograph of her and Maggie on their wedding day, she picks it up and thinks about how she thought they'd be happy, they'd have children, Kara would be happy. Life would be good, she'd have a good relationship with her mother, she'd have Maisie. But life isn't that simple she thinks as she places the photograph down.  
"Hey I didn't think I'd find you here" Maggie says with a look of shock on her face.  
Alex tries not to react but her wife's face is now sporting a huge bruise the size of her cheek "I know I didn't think I'd come either, but Kara told me what happened and I wanted to say I'm sorry for what she did, the hitting I mean, I didn't know she would do that but I'm not sorry for what she said. I thought we'd be able to work on this but-" she sighs and closes her eyes as tears fall from her eyes "I think we need to spend time away from each other" She says and Maggie steps forward "What no, no Alex" Maggie says and Alex shakes her head "i CAN'T STAY Too long and Lucy's waiting for me, I'm just going to go pack some stuff" she says not looking at Maggie and walking up stairs.

Maggie breaths out and finally lets tears fall once Alex has left, she looks at the photos of times she thought she had everything so she didn't try but now she realises that she has to keep trying to keep something so amazing as Alex Danvers.  
About 20 minutes later Alex comes down with a couple bags and she looks at the photos and picks a couple up "Do you mind?" she asks awkwardly and Maggie shakes her head "Uh no-no please go for it" she says awkwardly.  
"I'm going to work at Alien for a little bit, until we can figure stuff out" Maggie says and Alex is silent for a moment before nodding. She puts the bags down and walks over she places her hands on Maggie's face carefully, she kisses her lightly on the lips.   
'This isn't goodbye this is just a time out for now, I love you Margaret Ellen Sawyer" Alex whispers "I love you too Alexandrea Danvers"

\\\

And just like that after 5 years of marriage and years of dating Alex and Maggie are officially separated.

\\\

Its now 12pm and Kara has been released from the cell and she's waiting for the person who Alex sent to pick her up. Throwing her cigarette but on the floor she looks up and see's a car coming to a stop in front of her. The window rolls down and 'Fuck' Kara thinks "Hey flower girl" Kara says getting into the passenger side "Hey Kara, you're coming to work with me today" she says and laughs at the look on Kara's face. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty Supercorp centric, its a little bonding time, jealous Kara, cute Lena, pretty strong undertones of gay.

Lena smirks at Kara who's sitting at the counter of the flower shop grumbling about how she looks like a 'dickhead' in the shirt Lena makes her wear. It's a White shirt with a tint of pink in it with the shops name. Lena is going to get new shirts after Kara has designed the new logo for her, for now she has to make do with Kara who's got her hair tied up in a bun, sleep deprived and the shirt tightly fit to her body but Lena just thinks she looks beautiful.

"Kara you don't look like a dickhead, you look adorable. You look good in my work clothes" Lena smirks and bites her lip and notices the way Kara blushes slightly.  
"Well you might not think I don't look like a dickhead but I feel it" she pouts picking petals of some of the flowers Lena needs to throw away.  
Lena takes a step forward and picks up a petal in her hand and looks Kara in the eyes "This isn't about the shirt is it" she says softly not wanting to upset Kara or push her. She gets her answer when the purpled haired girl gets up "I'll be back in 10 and sort out the mess" she says walking out the back of the shop.

Sighing Lena watches her leave all she wants to do is help Kara, wants to love her. She picks up the petals on the counter and cleans up the mess Kara made, she picks it up and throws it in the bin. She turns when the door opens and a good looking woman comes in, she has short shorts on and a white blouse and long brunette hair that reaches the middle of her back   
"Hello, how can I help you?" Lena says smiling at the woman.   
"Hello, I'd like to get some of the lovely roses you have outside, mind if i show you the ones I'd like?" the brunette says pointing outside, Lena shakes her head and tells her to lead the way.   
They are outside for a while finding the perfect pink and yellow roses for about 10 minutes and by this time Kara's come back into the shop and is watching all this happen.

Leaning back on the chair with her arms crossed over her chest Kara watches as the brunette places her hand on Lena's arm and is laughing at something Lena says and Kara feels a sudden rush of anger and jealousy over the fact Lena isn't laughing because of her.   
Lena turns and looks through the window and see's Kara's face and Lena's face falls she stops laughing and turns to the brunette and motions to the shop, the woman nods and follows Lena into the shop.  
"Kara can you just finish this off for me I need to just go check on something" Lena asks and Kara just grunts back at her.  
"Do you want these wrapped with a card?" she says in a voice that translates perfectly that she doesn't care about the woman and her flowers.  
The brunette woman is taken back "Oh um yes please, can you write 'Dear Mum, get better soon, love Stacey' please" Kara rolls her eyes and sighs "sure I can do that for you" she says grabbing a white card with a decorated border Kara writes out in her fancy writing the card. she then wraps the flowers up and puts the card in "That will be $10 please" she says with a fake smile "Would you like anything else?" Kara asks just wanting her to leave.

"Actually yes, do you know if that beautiful woman is single I-" Kara quickly cuts her off "Sorry she's dating someone" Kara says with a fake 'what can you do' look and Stacey deflates "They are lucky" she says looking at the direction of where Lena walked off. "Well here's the money, thankyou for this they are beautiful, have a good day" she smiles and bounces off out the shop.  
Kara mumbles to herself about the woman and inmates the woman's face. She had no idea that Lena had been just behind the door and heard Kara tell her she's dating someone   
"So I'm dating someone now?" Lena asks making her presence be known to the brunette "And do you happen to know who they are?" She says with a smirk as she leans against the doorway "Well uh" Kara stumbles blushing "technically it's not a lie, you want to take me out sometime, just not this month, so you know you are going to go on a date with me sometime I guess, and I mean come on Stacey, Stacey come on Lena she sounds way to happy for life, life ain't happy. And she wan't even that pretty" Kara says losing track to her own thoughts "I know" Lena says  
"I mean yeah you'd look okay together but it would be mostly you that looks good, I mean we'd look better" Kara carries on rambling "Hmm I know" Lena says with a smile "I mean I was being rude and she still didn't say anything about it just bloody smiled, that's not real Lena" Kara says slightly out of breath.  
  


"Hey Kara calm down, if it helps I only have eyes on one person...and you know it's you."She says and Kara smiles with red tinted cheeks "That does help" she says and turns away because she doesn't want Lena to think she has too many feelings.  
"I started some idea's for your new logo wanna look?" Kara says.

//

They spend the rest of the day eating food, talking about school, drawing and redrawing idea, telling each other drawings that sucked and just spent time with each other. It made Kara forget almost what she had done and how badly she messed up.   
They served a couple other people and had a teenage girl come in asking if she can hand in a job application and Lena gave her the details.   
It's now 7PM and the shop is closed but Lena and Kara have music playing loudly the lights on low and peaceful, they are sitting on the floor with off bits of ribbon and card from writing out cards for the orders that will be delivered tomorrow and stray bits of petals and stems they about from arranging flowers.   
Most importantly Lena is holding a piece of paper one of many that is covering her legs, the floor and Kara, Kara is lent against the counter on the floor while Lena is leaning against wall she is looking at the latest logo idea that Kara has drawn out for her.It's got a pocket watch with flowers blooming from the hands of the clock and flowers and stems around it in a detailed pattern, every flower is different and has it own details and it has the shop name Mary Bloom below it in a scripture banner below the pocket watch. Lena traces her hand over the design and Kara watches with her head lent against the counter, she watches the way Lena's eyes water and how red lip smile slightly and slender fingers trace the design as if trying to memorise it.

"So what you think? Kara says after 10 minutes of silence "It's beautiful, stunning. I love it. This is it, this is the logo, thankyou" Lena says and suddenly paper is being moved away and Lena is in Kara's arms "It's okay my pleasure, still some work to do on it but will be finalised by the end of the week" She smiles enjoying the feeling of Lena in her arms   
"Why haven't you got a tattoo yet?" Kara says tracing her hand over Lena's arm "Because you haven't stopped calling me flower girl" she shrugs looking at Kara in the eyes now and Kara nods almost reminding herself that she was supposed to stop calling her that "Yeah but you're my flower girl" she says as if its obvious.

"Your flower girl...or staceys?" Lena says and laughs when Kara grumbles and pushes Lena off her lap.  
All Lena can think is how fun this week is going to be because Kara is going to be working with her for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a much needed talk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter just leading up to bigger things.

It's about 7:30am and Alex is laying on the sofa in Kara's apartment she has a coffee in her hand, she can't stop thinking about Maggie and the pain she can't help but feel. She so badly wants to be angry with Kara, so badly wants to hat her for what she did and blame her but Alex just can't seem to hate Kara. Alex loves Kara and the way Kara acted was Kara's way of showing love for her sister, she just wishes it was done in a better manner.  
Alex knows that leaving the house and taking a break from being with Maggie, as much as it hurts it's needed because they want different things, Alex desperately wants a family and Maggie doesn't and that's a huge problem that they have to face. It doesn't mean Alex loves Maggie any less, no not at all it just means she loves her to much to force her into having a family with her.

Alex starts to tear up and quickly wipes her eyes when she hears Kara make a noise between a groan and a scream and the knocking of bottles. Alex shakes her head, Kara always hated waking up. Sitting up Alex looks over at the purpled haired woman as she walks in with a black t-shirt and shorts "Why the fuck does Lena's bloody shop open so early, its bloody flowers people don't really care that much" she groans opening the fridge and drinking orange juice straight out the cartoon.   
Shaking her head Alex smirks "Well you do obviously, you've woken up before 12pm to get to Mary Bloom in time. You wanna see your flower girl" Alex replies wiggling her eyebrows. She squeals when she feels a book being thrown at her "Hey Kar no fair that can hurt" Alex says pouting, Kara just smirks "I know" she says taking a piece of left over pizza and stuffing it in her mouth.  
The two sisters are sitting in silence Kara eating slice after slice of cold pizza and Alex just drinking her coffee and going over some designs she needs to finish up for clients. 

Alex sighs after 10 minutes of feeling her sister just staring at her "Kar what's wrong?" Alex says turning to face her younger sister Kara says nothing but shakes her head and picks at the pizza in her hand.   
Alex puts her coffee down and gets up to sit in front of Kara, her sister still wont look her and Alex is starting to get frustrated now with her sister.   
"Dam it Kara what is wrong?" Alex says and Kara's head snaps up "Do you hate me?" Kara replies and Alex is silenced, her eyes grow wide and she hasn't heard her sister sound like this since the day Maisie died.   
"What no Kara, not at all why would you think that?" Alex says confusion lacing in with her words.   
Again Kara won't look at her but Alex knows she has her sisters attention because she knows that Kara finds it hard to talk about her emotions but Kara's body language is completely engaged in Alex. "Because I was adopted, I took over in the house, you were forced to have a sister you didn't want, then I got pregnant in college, I had a kid, I couldn't look after her right, she died, I've been a burden for you, I can't look after myself anymore, I hit your wife, you and Maggie have now split up and it's all my fault, if I didn't come into your life then none of this would of happened, you'd be happy" Kara says angers within her voice, this anger isn't pointed towards Alex its towards Kara herself. 

Alex is shocked she knows her sister feels bad and blames herself but she didn't know it was this bad. Standing up Alex walks over to her sister and wraps her arms around Kara's waist and leans her head on Kara's shoulder.  
"Kara Danvers, you are my sister, my best friend, my soulmate. Yes my god you're annoying, we've argued we've laughed, we've cried but ever since you came into my life it's been better. You showed me a new life. Kar, you're so strong, you've lost so much but you're still here, still breathing, still fighting. I don't hate you I mean yeah I was pretty pissed at you for hitting Maggie but I understand you reacted and you thought you were doing the right thing, but I sure as hell never ever regret you coming into my life, us adopting you made my life so much better, you falling pregnant was amazing, you gave me a niece, yes Maisie is our little angel now but that made us stronger, her dying wasn't your fault, you couldn't control that okay" She waits till Kara nods her head when she feels a weak nod she carries on speaking "What's going on with Maggie and I is for us to deal with not you Kar okay, I know it's easy to get involved but it's for us okay so no more blaming yourself and punching okay, and yes Kara you can't really look after yourself but you're getting better, we're getting better it'll be okay because we have each other, you're my soul sister" she says kissing Kara's head. 

Kara wipes her eyes and turns around pulling Alex in a tight hug "I love you" she whispers and Alex smiles "Loves ya more sis" Alex says.

//

It's 12pm and Kara has been at Lena's shop for three hours now. They've had a teenage boy come in for flowers because it was his and his girlfriends 1 years anniversary, later on they had a older man and woman come in for some plants and seeds. Kara had answered the phone and set deliveries and such for customers to receive. 3 hours later and Kara is finally on her break, she's walking with a cigarette in one hand and a bag full of snacks for her and Lena. Turning Kara walks straight into someone she's never ever going to forget.  
Kara suddenly felt like all the oxygen in the world was disappearing, that she couldn't breath, her body felt like it was turning to stone, no muscle being able to move. Eyes she hasn't seen in years locked with her own, realisation dawning on the others face as they realise who had just walked straight into.   
Kara dropped the bag on the floor and just runs she doesn't stop even when she can hear her name being shouted louder and louder.

Kara stops running and leans against the wall with tears streaming down her face "What the fuck is Liam doing here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter but I really wanted to post something, please comment and Kudos please!

Lena runs over to the shop looking for any signs of Kara, she's confronted with Alex and Lucy who are sitting at the counter looking at drawing eating chips together while she can see Winn and James out back.  
"Woah Lena calm down what's on fire?" Alex says looking at the woman. Lena stops getting her breath back "Is Kara here? She hasn't come back since 12pm" Lena says looking down at her phone and Lucy frowns "What it's nearly 4pm now? I'll call her" Alex nods and goes to ask Winn and James if they have seen or heard from Kara.

"Hey Kar babe please call back we're worried, your flower girl is looking for you" Lucy says to Kara's voicemail. "I'm sorry I just don't know where she is I don't want to cause a panic or anything but...I care about Kara" Lena says with a blush and Lucy takes her hand "Don't worry we'll find her" she says and Alex walks through shaking her head "The boys haven't seen her at all."

"Look my shop closes in two hours I'll keep calling her but she may come back" Alex and Lucy nod "Message us if she comes back" Alex says worriedly "Of course" Lena replies before leaving the shop.

"God Kara where the hell are you" Alex says pressing the call button.

//

Kara downs a shot and leans back laying her head on the table 'What the fuck is he doing here, why is Liam here?' Kara thinks, god she hasn't seen him in years, she was so in love with him but he left her high and dry.  
"Another" she says slamming the shot glass on the counter, it's taken from her hand before she can smash it. "What's wrong Supergirl" J'onn says taking the glass and filling a new one "Relationships, that's what" Kara growls. J'onn nods his head at Kara "Keep em' coming" she says pushing the glass down and with a nod J'onn refills the glass.

\\\

 It's now 6pm and Lena's just locking up she had to deal with a couple arguing over what flowers they want for their wedding and yes Lena loves wedding's and she's so proud her shop is doing well but all she wants to do is find Kara. She knows that the tattoo shop wont be closing till 8pm or later so she walks across the street and opens the door.  
"Any news?" Alex asks as Lena walks through the door "No I was hoping you did" putting her bag down Lena looks at Alex "So none of you got nothing?" she asks and Lucy comes out one of the rooms with a girl and shakes her head at Lena "I got nothing either"

"We'll try calling her again and if not I'll...I'll call Maggie and see if she's seen her. They all nod and Lucy takes a picture of the girls new tattoo, the girl pays and say's she'll be back for her next appointment in two weeks.  
With a sigh Lucy sits down and leans on Alex and Lena looks down at her phone in hopes to have a message from Kara.  
She was about to say something when the door opens and James comes in looking pissed "I think I know why Kara has suddenly gone MIA" he tells the three woman and they don't say anything just sit up looking at him.   
As soon as he steps aside Alex is up and literally growls "What the fuck do you want" the older Danvers sister hisses poking her finger hard into his chest making him step back slightly.  
  


"Well hello to you too Alex, as lovely as it is too see you and your still punk phase which might I add doesn't suit Kar-" he's cut off by Lena who's looking at this guys with venom, she doesn't need to know his name to know who this is. It's Liam. "Her name is Kara, not Kar, that's for close people only and you aren't one of those people" She says and Lucy smirks at how protective Lena is getting.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Liam says pushing Lena who stumbles back slightly and that's all it takes for Alex to punch him hard in the face and James to pin him against the wall "That, is Lena Luthor, she's our family, and she's very special to our Kar, now tell me what the fuck do you want" Alex growls eyes full of anger.

"I want to see my child"

//

After half a bottle of vodka Kara is starting to feel the effects and she's now sitting outside with a beer having a smoke while talking to some random girl about never getting in a relationship.  
"Never get in them cause all that happens is that you'll get pregnant and then they will leave you, trust me it happened to me" she says patting her chest laughing, she takes a huge gulp of her beer "They say they love you and take everything from you then BAM they are gone forever" the girl is shocks and she moves back but Kara grabs her arm "I was talking to you"  Kara says anger boiling within her smashing the glass on the table "Why the FUCK is everyone so dam rude!" she shouts and suddenly Kara is being pulled away by someone who is much smaller then her and if Kara was sober she'd probably be stronger then her.  
"Get the fuck off me-" Kara spins round but her fist drops when she see's who it is "Hey Kar I need you to calm down okay" and suddenly Maggie is holding a sobbing Kara and all she can think is how this has happened way to many times for her to be okay with.  
"Hey left me and then just turns up today, if I'm not enough for him I'm not enough for Lena" Kara tells Maggie crying harder and if this was anyone else Maggie would be caring about her top being slobbered on and even though Kara punched her, Maggie loves her.

//

Alex's phone starts ringing loudly and Lucy answers because Alex is too busy shouting at Liam "Hey Danvers phone" she says with a scowl looking at Liam "Hey Luce uh I've got a very drunk crying Kara in my arms right now" Lucy sighs "Is she hurt?" Lucy asks standing up "I don't think so all she's asking for is Lena and Alex" nodding Lucy tells Maggie that she'll have their favourite purple haired beauties knights to come picks her up.  
  


"Alex me and James can handle him your wife-" "We're separated she's my ex" Alex says and Lucy rolls her eyes "Your wife has Kara and she's asking for nothing but you and Lena so hope on off to Alien oh and take a bucket" without another word Lena and Alex leave and James is now sitting in front off Liam.

"Why come back now?" he says pissed off at the man who broke the girl he's come to view as a sister's heart "I just ugh I have had to move back around here for a job and this kid is mine too!" he says getting up but Lucy pushes him down "James go tell Winn there's an emergency and that his customer has to leave early" with a nod James gets up and goes to Winn.  
"Now look here asshole, you left my girl Kar, she was heart broken and yet you moved on got married and had kids am I correct in saying two?" Liam just glares at her "Ah okay so iI see that there is no ring so newly divorced and looking for something else to distroy." Lucy spits at him

"Look you crazy bitch I just want to see my kid" he says getting pissed off "YOU CAN'T" Lucy shouts turning to him "WHY NOT HUH KARA BEING A LIL BITCH ONLY HER AND YOU SNAKY LOT CAN TOUCH HER!" he shouts back and suddenly Winn has come out of nowhere and has punched Liam in the face and Lucy feels bad he's going to be feeling in the morning.  
"You can't see our niece because she's bloody dead" Winn tells Liam coldly.

//

Lena and Alex have finally gotten Kara into bed who's still sobbing and saying that she hates Liam why is her there. Alex has gone to change because Kara threw up on her and just as Lena was going to go Kara grabbed her wrist "Tell Lena I'm sorry Alex, I just wanted to make her happy" she says before passing out and Lena can't help tears spring to her eyes. Moving hair out of Kara's face "You're forgiven Kar, I promise you make me so happy" She whispers kissing her tear stained face.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara wakes with a throbbing headache, the sun is bright and it hurts her eyes.  She turns over and see's a glass of water and aspirin and she thanks whoever found her yesterday for thinking off this.

She stands up and rubs her face taking sleep out her eyes and puts her hair in a ponytail.She then takes her shirt and trousers off before putting sweets and a tshirt she found laying on the end of the bed.   
Her head is pounding and it's not till she sits back down does she realise where she is, she's at home in her bed but she doesn't remember getting home. Her knuckles are covered in dry blood and she smells of vomit. Sighing she stands and goes to  her shower.  
  


//

One shower later and a good tooth brushing Kara is walking down her stairs in black ripped jeans, a white and black flannel, boots and a beanie.  
She walks into her kitchen and see's her phone on the counter smashed and she sighs. 

She tries turning it on and thankfully her phone lights up, she's about to call her sister when someone walks in making Kara jump.  
  


"Oh shit Lena it's you, wait why are you here? Do I have work fuck, I can't even remember last night. But Liam oh my god Liam is here-" Lena cuts her off by stepping forward and taking Kara's hands in her own.

"Hey, hey it's okay the shop is closed today. Thought we could both have the day off" she smiles stroking circles on Kara's hands gently trying to calm the taller woman down.

"God I'm so sorry, I had been trying so hard to do better but I saw him and something in me just snapped and I couldn't stop" Kara says looking up trying not to cry.

"I know that Kar, we all do. Alex is still asleep on the sofa, we had a fun time cuddled on that thing, maybe she was the Danvers I had a crush on all along" she winks making Kara laugh lightly.  
With a sigh Kara closes her eyes and lays her head on Lena's shoulder, after a second Lena realises that Kara's crying. 

Lena knows anything she says won't help so instead she just pulls Kara closer and just holds the girl she's so in love with wishing she could take all this pain away.

//

It's been two weeks since Liam turned up and put everyone's life into a spiral. Alex and Maggie haven't spoken since the day after Kara woke up at home after getting too drunk, Alex thanked her and that was that. Maggie is still working at Alien and everyone at the tattoo  shop feels like their little family is falling apart but they keep their head up and keep trying.

Kara has been spending nearly every day with Lena either at the flower shop or at one of their apartments and no one wants to jinx it but they all see how when Lena's around Kara smiles a little more.

So that brings them to now, Kara is sitting cigarette balanced between two soft lips and notebook clutched tightly in her hands.

Kara's been alternating between the tattoo shop and the flower shop over the last two weeks and it seems to be working really well for everyone but Kara has a client that's been really tough. They want a huge arm piece that is going to take at least 4 sessions so Kara is finishing some designs when she looks up and see's Lena with her eyes closed, daisy chain that Kara made her in her hair and Kara can't help but smile and take a picture.

Even with a smashed phone the picture looks beautiful.

 

Hearing the sound of a picture being taken Lena opens her eyes and smirks

"See something you like" she says eyebrow raised  
"Shut up, lets go find food im hungry and I have to go back to the shop soon" the purple haired woman says standing up holding her hand out for the raven haired woman to take.

"By all means lead the way" she laughs.

//

30 minutes later and a waiter flirting with Kara  and a jealous Lena the two woman are sitting outside of a little italian restaurant, beers and pizza and easy conversation Kara takes a deep breath and takes Lena's hand.

"I just want to say thank you, you've been so supportive I mean everyone has but it's different with them. They lived the last 5 years with me but you were thrown into it. I'm not the same Kara you went to school with but yet you still accept me, I'm a mess, I'm a asshole to my family but you make me a better person so I guess I'm just saying thank you for not giving up on me." blue eyes meet green and fingers lace together.

"I'll always be here for you Kara, you may not be the same but no one ever stays the same. There's a lot of reasons I stick around, your sister remember after that amazing cuddling session we had" she winks making Kara laugh.

"But in all seriousness you don't need to thank me" she says and Kara blushes slightly and suddenly her napkin becomes the most interesting thing she's ever seen.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asks worried she said something wrong.

"What no i uh- no you did nothing- you're perfect, awesome you could say" she chuckles slightly making Lena smile.

"I was wondering if you offer for that date was still available."

"Oh god I've been waiting for years for you to ask, yes finally" she smiles and Kara throws her head back laughing and Lena's heart skips, and this right here is what she want forever, Kara Danvers to smile and laugh with no ghosts holding her back.

"Great I can't wait" she winks.

"Neither can I" and sudden;y every dream of Lena's since high school were coming true.  
She's going on a date with Kara Danvers.

 

//

Alex is laying on the sofa in the shop listening to Winn and James bicker about stupid things when here phone lights up and it's an message from Maggie.

 

 _'Can we meet? Dinner at the house? -Maggie'_  

  Closing her eyes she takes a minute to calm down before looking at her phone again.

_'Sure. I'll be over tonight about 8pm-Alex'_

God she really hopes this isn't a mistake.  
  
  
I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND COMMENT AND LIKE THANKYOU SO MUCH! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the late update, things have been crazy but I have more time to write now, this chapter is very Sanvers heavy. Mentions of Kara but that is all. This chapter is very important for the making of this story! I hope you enjoy!

Alex is standing at the driveway of the place she called home, where her happiest moment have been, but standing there hands sweaty, lip slightly bruised from nervous biting Alex feels like a stranger in a place she once knew like the back of her hand. 

Slender fingers run through red hair and its at that moment while Alex is turning away from her dreams her brown eyes land upon a small tattoo that reads 'Ride or Die' and Alex can't help the tears that well up in her eyes. Maggie is her ride or die, its them against the world and it always has been, is she ready to give that up yet?

The front door opens and Alex's head snaps to the direction where Maggie is asking her if she was coming in or not. Alex didn't reply just stood there as if her feet where nailed into place just looking at her wife not fully knowing herself what it is she really wants. But then Maggie smiles that dimpled smile that makes Alex's heart beat a hundred times faster and Alex doesn't even register that she's walking until Maggie is stepping to one side for her to enter the house.

The red head smiles slightly at how noting has changed apart from Maggie's blankets aren't on the sofa its only Alex's which makes her heart clench slightly.

"Beer?" Maggie asks already holding two out and Alex nods taking her jacket off and sitting down at the table. Maggie sets about getting the beers ready and places them down and looks at Alex. "I made curry" she smiles almost timidly and it breaks Alex's heart that they are so awkward with each other. "I can't wait it smells amazing".

Once the food is served up both woman tuck in and talk about work and what they have been up too over the time they haven't been seeing each other. After eating and more beers being handed out they move to the living room where music is softly and Alex turns to Maggie and asks why she asked her to the house.

Taking a deep breath Maggie places her beer down and looks at Alex tears already frightening to spill over. "When Maisie was born she became the light of everyone world. She was this beautiful light that seemed to help all of us find goodness again. But once she passed it was heartbreaking for all of us. But seeing Kara fall apart like she has made me so scared Alex. I was a coward, I didn't want to risk bringing a life into this curl world knowing that anything could happen at any time. I have already lost so much in y childhood, we all have and it just made me want to run. But then I realised that I was already losing everything, you Al you are my life. My ride or die and I've spend every night curled up in your blankets or your shirts wondering how I let this happen to us. Where Alex and Maggie, this isn't us. I never wanted children because I didn't think I could be a parent after not having my parents support me, then Maisie just became another reason for me. But then I realised that cruel things happen in this world, more then it should but that also means we should have life to contradict that cruelness. So what I'm saying is that I'm sorry I ran, I'm sorry I caused hurt but Alex all I want is a second chance and a chance to have a family, not just the family we made with our friends but a family that us, the Danvers-Sawyer clan. Alex, I want a baby and I want it with you. That's if you want it with me still." Alex didn't reply straight away at first, large tears stained her pale skin and Maggie was about to talk when Alex kissed her hard and suddenly it was like everything was coming home. 

Alex pulled back and got her phone out and Maggie was going to complain when Alex held up a hand and spoke to whoever is on the other end. "Hey Kar, no I'm good I'm just saying I'm not going back to yours tonight I'm going to pick up my stuff tomorrow." and with that she hung up and kissed Maggie hard. 

"I want the world with you Maggie, I want every first remember and we still have some to make. And we are going to have to talk about this, about your fears but Maggie my love, I can't wait for a family with you" Alex says wiping tears from Maggie's face, feeling Maggie lean into her touch and breath in shakily. 

"You're coming home?" she asks scared that this is all a dream. "I was always on my way back home just needed help getting back on the right path. I'm  never leaving again. Ride or die remember."

Maggie laughs "Ride or die" she says as Alex pulls her in for a bear hug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of smiles writing this chapter!

Monday morning approached too fast for Kara's liking she had gone out last night with Lucy and god she was feeling it now. Sighing she takes a sip from her water and leans back looking at Lena who was getting the shop ready for the day. Kara was working with Lena this week apart from Wednesday when she had a client she couldn't miss. Taking a drag from her cigarette and closing her eyes Kara thinks about how this week is a big week for her. She's going to go on a date for the first time since Liam  and she was terrified. But this is Lena, they had to be destined for each other, they both had crushes on each other in high school, were best friends and have reconnected and Lena still cares for her after everything that she's seen. She even held her hand as she told Liam she didn't owe him anything and to leave and if she see's him again she won't be responsible for the actions that take place. 

It's 8:40am they have 20 minutes till shop opens and Kara is watching Lucy and Alex turning up and Lucy looks like death  and she can't help but laugh as Lucy covers her mouth and runs into the shop with Alex groaning after her. Putting her cigarette out the purple haired woman takes a breath and puts her hair in a bun and walks into the shop.

 Kara bites her lip to stop her laughing at Lena who has just pulled some ribbon down but misjudged the amount of ribbon she needed and the whole box of ribbons fell on her head. Acting quickly Kara jogs over and picks up as many as she can before putting them away.

"Which colour did you want?" Kara asks looking at an array of colours in front of her.

"Oh uh the orange one, please" Kara nods and looks around finding the orange one had rolled under the counter and reaches under to pick it up for the dark haired woman.  
"Here you go boss" she winks and looks at Lena's face making sure the smaller woman didn't hurt herself.

"No bruising and no cuts your perfect" she smiles watching as Lena's pale cheeks become tinged with pink.  Smiling Kara leans over and kisses Lena's cheek and her heart flutters at hearing Lena gasp quietly.

"There all better" she smiles before walking to the back calling out she is putting her work shirt on.

Lena stood there in shock pads of her fingers touching her hot cheeks, asking herself did that just happen. Kara's lips were so soft and that damned smile. God Lena could die right now and be happy about it. This week Kara was taking her put on a date, they agreed on Friday when after work that Kara would come pick Lena up. The green eyed woman had tried multiple times to get Kara too tell her what was planned but Kara refused to budge telling her good things come to those who wait. 

Lena was snapped her head up hearing Kara cursing about how her top got caught on her head and she fell over. With a huge smile on her face Lena get started on cutting the ribbon in her hand thinking how much Kara has her heart already and doesn't even know it.

//

Kara and Lena were on Lunch and closed the shop for a hour and were walking over to the tattoo parlour, normally it would be closed but there were so many people wanting pieces done that for the next couple weeks they are opening on Monday's much to everyone disgust meaning that most people were dealing with headaches. 

Opening the door Kara walked in and laughed at Lucy who was at the desk looking like death itself and Alex was drawing something to Winn and Maggie was laying on the sofa where Kara normally was. Seeing Maggie made Kara happy she knew what went down between her sister and her wife and she wasn't pleased but she loved Maggie and loved her sister they had been there through everything with her. She was glad they were working things out and looking into having children.   
Kara slammed herself into the sofa and smirked at Maggie who groaned and told Kara to get her fat ass of her legs. 

 

Lena always felt at ease in this shop around these people, who were slowly becoming her best friend's and family. 

"Hello everyone, Kara here has literally just caused disturbance but the real reason were here is because Kara and I are going to sushi and wanted to see if any of you wanted to come or if you couldn't you'd want us to bring you anything?" Alex and Winn stopped and looked over and Winn waved eagerly at Lena who smiled and waved back and Alex just nodded and asked Lucy when the next appointment is. Looking through the bookings Lucy turned to them all and smiled as if she had just received one million pounds. 

"We don't have any more clients for 3 hours so lets go and get sushi bitches" Lucy saying standing up and reaching for her jacket.

Locking up the shop they all made their way into the centre of town where their favourite sushi restaurant, Maggie and Alex holding hands talking about a piercing Maggie wants a a new lip ring Alex wants to get Winn and Lucy are talking about the trip James and Lucy will be taking this weekend to visit Lucy's older sister. 

Lena looks to Kara who's walking beside her, they are a couple meters behind the group and Kara is smoking just looking around the town when Lena decides to be brave and slips her hand into Kara's and entwine their fingers. Kara looks down shocked and Lena panics 

"Is this okay?" Lena is about to withdraw her hand when Kara smiles and squeezes her hand keeping it in place.

"More than okay." she winks.

Lucy and Winn have caught up to Alex and Maggie and Lucy squeals quietly "Okay guys gay shit is happening behind us, keep it cool but oh my god it's happening..." Alex looks back slightly seeing her sister generally smiling and talking to Lena who looks like she's in heaven and her heart warms seeing her sister happy.  
"You know Kara is taking Lena on a date this Friday right?" she says and Winn and Lucy gasp and demand details.  
  


This time it's Maggie's turn to look back slightly and hopes that Kara is careful with Lena's heart and that Lena understands that Kara isn't always the best but she tries and a lot of that is Lena's doing. Looking to her wife she smiles, she knows they have a long way to go but she loves the Danvers sisters and so do many others and right here in this moment she knows that things are finally looking up for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, the date!!


End file.
